Angel With A Taser
by uniquename200's NEW ACCOUNT
Summary: When the Odinson brothers move in with Darcy and Jane, Darcy realizes that Mr. Bad Boy Loki isn't as scary as he seems. The two start a friendship of their own while fighting their undeniable attraction. A turn of events suddenly unravel Darcy's tumultuous past and threaten the lives of her friends. Will she choose to bow down or will she stand and fight? LokixDarcy! Post-Avengers
1. Prologue: The Birth Of A Killer

Hey guys! I couldn't get the Christmas special for Sins of the Twins finished in time so I decided to post this instead! It's my first Marvel fic, and I hope you like it! The pairings are pretty standard: LokixDarcy, ThorxJane, TonyxPepper, NatashaxClint, TonyxBooze...you get what I mean. Check out my other stories if you've got time.

**DISCLAIMER: MARVEL OWNS THE CHARACTERS. I OWN A FEW AND THE PLOT TO THIS STORY.**

Enjoy!

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived with her parents and her older sister and brother. She was a six year old girl who thought that nothing could ruin their happy family._

_Her mother was a pure-hearted woman with the patience of a saint. Her brother Jack was older by nine years and he was mischievous but meant well. Her sister, Regina, was the oldest by eleven years and was a beautiful girl. She was the kind of girl who let her little sister tag along with her everywhere. Their father was a caring and cheerful man but was also reckless and irresponsible._

_After being fired from his job, he didn't want to disappoint his family so he borrowed some money to pay the bills from the Red Soldiers. The Red Soldiers were a notorious Russian gang that had lured him into borrowing money that they knew he could never repay. The debt mounted and his debtors soon came looking for the money. They decided that he would have to pay the price with more than just money._

_When the little girl woke up one morning, she opened her eyes and was surprised to hear gunshots. She crept to her parents room and saw her father bleeding on the ground with a bullet nine inches in his skull. Her mother was screaming and she watched in horror as she was shot and killed. Regina and Jack tried to take their younger sister and run but the killers caught up with them._

_The three were taken far away to a school where they were taught to lie, steal, and kill. The children also followed a set of rules, ones which killers should never break. Jack tried to speak out against them but ended up being killed before the little girl's eyes. Regina, prized for her beauty, was taken away and the little girl would never see her again. With the three siblings separated, the child was forced to fake submission to the Red Soldiers' acts. She grew up to be one of their best operatives. However, she never lost sight of who she really was and sought for an escape. At eighteen years old, she was finally able to fake her death and moved to the United States, hoping to live a new life with a clean slate._

_What was her name, you ask?_

_Darcy._

* * *

_**(September 15, 2012- 11:04 PM)**_

_Manhattan, New York_

24-year-old Darcy Lewis stood next to the window, staring quietly at the sky. Thunder boomed above her and rain was beating furiously at the windows, reminding her of gunshots. She let out a quiet sigh and sipped at her coffee. They wouldn't get her. This was her house. They probably didn't know that she was still alive.

Technically speaking, half of this house was hers. The other's was Jane. SHIELD had paid Jane generously for working on a stable Einstein-Rosen Bridge and gave her a place to stay in Manhattan. Darcy was currently working for Fury as his political adviser and he gave the other half of the house to Darcy. Jane didn't mind, of course, and she was happy to be staying close to her friend.

She sat down in the seat next to the window and chugged her coffee. Jane came out the kitchen and stood next to her.

"It's thundering outside, Jane." Darcy said.

"Yeah. Pretty strong thunder, more so than usual." Jane said softly.

"Just like the time we found him, right?" She replied. Jane gave her a small smile and walked back to the kitchen to make herself dinner. Darcy sat at the window and stirred her drink slowly. She set it down on the table and leaned her head against the window. Her eyes soon drifted shut and she was on the verge of falling asleep...

**BANG!**

Darcy's eyes snapped open and she shot out of her seat. My god, had they found her? Could this be it? Jane came rushing out of the kitchen, wielding a knife in one hand and a carrot in the other. There were noises in the foyer downstairs and a look of terror was written on Jane's face.

"Oh my god, what is that?" She whispered.

"Jane, get to your bedroom on the third floor and take your phone. If you hear me screaming, call the cops. I've totally got this." Darcy said. The brunette ran off to hide and Darcy took the knife off the counter. She heard another bang and proceeded with caution down the stairs. The noises grew louder and Darcy quietly turned the lock on the knob. She heard another knock and she hid behind the door. The doorknob jiggled but turned nonetheless. She saw a foot step in and she held her breath. Darcy saw someone step in and she quickly trapped them in a headlock and flipped them over. Darcy pointed her knife at her assailant but slowly put it down when she realized who this was. She stepped back in surprise and found herself staring into the eye of her boss, Nick Fury. She heard voices behind her and turned around to see Thor standing there with a brooding, dark-haired man. Her eyes widened and the knife fell with a clatter to the ground.

"Good evening, Miss Lewis. That was a rude way of welcoming me. Would you mind getting Miss Foster as well?" Fury said calmly. Darcy nodded numbly and went up the stairs.

"JANE! We have visitors!" Darcy yelled. There was a crash from up above and she saw the brunette woman tumbling down the stairs. Darcy rolled her eyes and helped her friend up.

"Thanks. Who is it?" She asked.

"You'll have to come down and see." Darcy said. She still couldn't believe what was happening and was unbelievably confused. They went down and Jane stared at Fury with surprise.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" She asked, sounding alarmed. There were thundering footsteps from outside and the door was thrown open. Poor little Jane found herself nearly being crushed by Thor's hug.

"Jane! Oh, I'm so delighted to see you again!" He exclaimed. She let out a squeal of joy and the two kissed passionately, apparently not caring who saw them. Fury cleared his throat awkwardly and they both pulled away. Thor kept his arm around his lover and Jane's face radiated sheer joy. The door opened and the other man stepped in, obviously looking unhappy with being here. Who was he, and why did he look so familiar?

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Darcy demanded.

"It's simple. Thor and his brother, Loki-" Fury began.

"He's not my brother." Loki snapped.

"Whatever. Anyway, Asgard has decided to send these two down here and I want you to let them live with you." Fury continued.

"Why are you guys down here?" Jane asked.

"My father wishes for me to stay here and protect Midgard with the Avengers." Thor said.

"You mean Earth, right?" Jane corrected.

"Yes. He wants Loki here to serve his punishment for trying to destroy Earth." He replied. Darcy looked back at the quiet man and wondered if this was the same psychotic serial killer that tried to destroy Manhattan. He didn't seem like he was the same. There were faded scars on his face and he looked weary, with a haunted look in his eyes. He must have gone through some terrible punishments in Asgard. Darcy shuddered at the thought of the brutal punishments on a different realm.

"So ladies, will you agree to take these two off my hands?" Fury said.

"Absolutely!" Jane chirped. Fury glanced at Darcy but she merely rolled her eyes and shrugged. Why not? They brought the two men inside and Fury left them alone. After settling in, Jane stayed up to talk with Thor as Darcy went off to take a shower. Darcy slung her hair over one shoulder and briefly glanced at the marking on her back. She ignored it and went to say good night to Jane and Thor.

"Hey, I'm off to bed. Don't stay up to late, lovebirds." Darcy said as she popped into the kitchen.

"Gotcha. Good night!" Jane said. Boy, she sure was cheerful. Thor waved at her and mumbled a reply with a pop-tart in his mouth. She turned to go to her room and nearly bumped into someone. Darcy looked up and stared into a pair of bright green eyes.

"Oh, uh...sorry." Darcy said. She stepped past him quickly but still felt him staring at her. That was a little weird. She went into her bedroom and crawled under the covers. Darcy thought about her new housemates, which were a lovable Norse being and an ex-serial killer. This was sudden but what could possibly go wrong?

Everything, of course.

Let the game begin.

* * *

And that's it! I hope you like my story and leave reviews. I like those :)

-uniquename200


	2. Rule 1: Don't Leave Evidence Behind

Hello there, everyone! Thank you for all your **_WONDERFUL_** reviews and I cannot believe how many I got just from one chapter! I was at dinner with older sister and I got on my phone read all of these reviews. I literally jumped up and started squealing. The waiter looked at me like I was totally crazy but I didn't care! You guys made me so happy :)

Anyhoo, I hope you continue to stick around for this story! The chapter titles are the assassin rules that they were told to follow in the prologue so that's why they're named that way.

**IMPORTANT! DON'T SKIP THIS: I have one last announcement and it's sort of a contest, I guess. I need help coming up with Darcy's last name. Leave the name in your review ****if you have an idea. The only rule is that I want it to be some sort of European last name, ok?**

Enjoy!

**_[insert standard disclaimer here...Disney owns Marvel, which owns Thor so therefore the characters aren't mine!]_**

* * *

**_Rule #1: Don't leave evidence behind._**

**_(September 16, 2012)_**

The two brothers didn't waste any time with getting acquainted with Earth. Today was Jane's day off so she brought them to the mall and bought clothes for both of them. Darcy was forced to go to work that day but instantly regretted it. It sounded like quite the adventure. From what Jane had told her over the phone during lunchtime, the concept of boxers were amusing to Thor and Loki.

When Darcy came home at around five, she was surprised to find the house empty. She put her purse on the chair and sat down for a second. The mirror across from her bounced her reflection back at her and she studied herself carefully. She had changed quite a bit since her college days. For one, she actually had friends. In college, she was completely antisocial, save for Jane and Erik. It must've been because as she was growing up, she was always told never to trust anyone. It wasn't easy for her to trust people, which was probably why she was still single.

Her looks had changed as well. Over the years, she had exchanged her indie style for something more professional. Today she wore a slimming black dress with a square neckline and long sleeves. Her dark hair was in elegant curls and she had applied a coat of blood red lipstick, which gave her a vaguely European look. Darcy kicked off her shoes and padded around the kitchen, getting ready to cook. She gathered up her ingredients and plugged her iPhone into the speakers. Music floated through the house and she hummed along happily.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting until the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.._

_They say before you start a war_

_You'd better know what you're fighting for_

_Well baby, you were all that I adored_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be..._

She heard the door open downstairs and continued to chop. Darcy hummed along to the music and Jane, Thor, and Loki soon came up to see her.

"Hey, Darcy! We're back!" Jane said cheerfully.

"Hi guys. How was shopping?" She said.

"It was most enjoyable, Darcy. Earth's garments are quite odd, but I'm sure we they will suffice." Thor said.

"What about you, Loki? Did you see anything you liked?" Darcy said, attempting a conversation. Maybe she would start on trying to make friends with him. She was working with him, after all. You can't be on bad terms with a work associate. He glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm holding something, aren't I? I obviously found something." Loki muttered. Thor scolded him and Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Excuse me for trying to be nice, oh god of grouchiness." She muttered. Darcy took a butcher's knife from the knife drawer and laid out her meats. She took a glance at the meat and devised a plan of attack. Darcy raised the knife high (which cause some alarm from Jane and Thor) and brought it down, quickly chopping the meat into neat slices.

"How do you do that? I've never been able to figure that out. I always have to cut through it slowly, but you get it in one go." Jane said.

"It's easy. Think of something that bothers you and hit it as hard as you can." Darcy said with a shrug. She found herself looking into Loki's green eyes and he glared at her.

"Would you happen to be talking about me?" He said.

"What if it was just an accident and I just so happened to look in your direction?" She said as she twirled the knife in between her fingertips. There was danger in the air and Thor pulled Loki away.

"Brother, she means no harm. Leave her alone." He said. Darcy caught him glaring at her and she soon found herself laughing. Loki just needed to chill out! Jane stared at her questioningly but didn't say anything.

"You need to relax. Earth's a pretty nice planet. If helps to ease your worry, none of us are out to get you in any sort if trouble." Darcy said with a shrug. Loki had nothing to say to that and was pretty much silent. Thor went off to change out of his Asgardian armor and Jane disappeared upstairs to get ready for dinner.

Which left her alone with Loki.

Maybe she would try to make friends with him. He seemed distant and unattached but Darcy didn't mind at all. She had been like that before. Put simply, she wanted to see if this "bad-boy" was capable of having friends.

She'd test that now.

"Hey, um...well, I guess we got off on the wrong foot. I want to apologize for being rude before. I'm Darcy Lewis, by the way." Darcy said awkwardly. Even now, her last name still felt so foreign to her. She used to remind herself that this was just one of the countless identities that she had taken on and would discard it when the time came. But now, she knew that this identity was here to stay and that to the rest of the world, her name was Darcy Lewis. However, she was never quite able to shake that feeling of foreignness that came with her last name! She glanced back at Loki and he looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" He said warily.

"Jeez, I'm not trying to kill you or anything. I'm just trying to be nice. I am supposed to work with you, after all. I can't work with someone if I'm on bad terms with them. Are you capable of returning the favor?" Darcy said.

"Of being nice? Oh, please, do you honestly believe an ex-killer can be capable of kindness?" He said bitterly.

"Oh, I know they can. You can trust me on that." She said with a cryptic smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow but quickly dismissed her statement.

"A mortal, trying to be nice to me? That's something I've never heard of." He said while shaking his head.

"I prefer not to be called a mortal, thank you. I'm a person, just like you and I will be addressed as such. And besides, you have to be nice to gain trust from people. I don't wanna get all Disney on you but trust is the basis of friendship." She said.

"Disney? I'm not quite sure I understand what you're saying." Loki said, looking confused.

Oh right, he wasn't from earth.

"Never mind. The point is, I'm willing to be friends with you. Are you?" She said, raising any eyebrow. Loki stared at her for a while and wondered what kind of motive she had behind this. In Asgard, people only wanted to be friends with him because he was the "son" of Odin.

"What are you after?" He snarled.

"I told you, I don't want anything from you. I just want to be your friend. If you're gonna live here, then at least form a social life of some sort. Not all humans are back-stabbers." She said. He stared at her incredulously and wondered if this girl was insane. He had nearly demolished Manhattan a few months ago and was declared insane by the people of Asgard, but she still wanted to be friends with him.

"You're certainly odd, that's for sure." He finally said.

"What, is that a bad thing?" Darcy joked.

"Not at all. Tell you what, I'll be friends with you. It can't be that bad, having a companion here on this desolate wasteland you call Earth." He said.

"Hey! Earth is quite nice, thank you very much." She interjected. Darcy turned around to stir the pot of stew and she heard Thor and Jane coming down the stairs, talking animatedly about their little adventure today.

"Such a strange girl." Loki muttered. She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you say something?" Darcy said.

"Not at all." Loki said smoothly. She went back to her cooking and he found himself smiling.

Friends, huh?

This would be interesting.

Darcy finished cooking dinner and left it to cool. A shrill noise rang through the air and Darcy froze. It was the ringtone reserved only for Mihael.

Mihael was her contact that was helping her look for her older sister, Regina. Over the years, he had helped her find out that Regina was sold to a prostitution ring. He was the only one that she really trusted but she never told him about her work with the Red Soldiers. He thought that she was just a girl trying to find her sister.

Darcy took the phone in her hand and looked over her shoulder. Thor and Jane were still talking but Loki was watching her carefully. She would have to make sure not to speak in English so they wouldn't know what she was saying. If there was anything good that came out of studying under the Red Soldiers, it was the fact that they had taught her to speak in several European languages. She chose Serbian, since it was Mihael's native language.

_**(A/N: The translation is in italics and parentheses)**_

"Šta želite?" She hissed. Darcy heard Jane and Thor's conversation stopped suddenly when foreign noises fell on their ears. (_What do you want?)_

"Ne mnogo. Samo zovem da pričam o Regina." He replied. (_Not much. I'm just calling to talk about Regina_.)

"Šta je sa njom?" Darcy said worriedly. Oh, they were definitely staring now. She should've left the room. (_What is it?)_

"Zapisi kažu da devojka po imenu Regina prebačen u baru u Queens. Waterfront Towers, petnaesti sprat. Hoćeš da šansu i da proverim? Moraćete da se probije u njihov sistem bezbednosti sami, mada. Nema šanse da to radim." Mihael said. (_Records say that a girl named Regina was transferred to a bar in Queens. Waterfront Towers, on the fifteenth floor. Wanna take a chance and check it out? You'll have to break into their system security alone, though. There's no way I'm doing it_.)

"Queens? Ugh, mrzim tamo!" Darcy cried, letting out a groan. (_Queens? Ugh, I hate going there!_)

"U svakom slučaju, ja ću da proverim. Hvala, Mihael." She continued. (_Anyway, I'll check it out. Thank you, Mihael_.)

"Nema problema, Darcy." Mihael said. There was a click on the line and Darcy ended the call. (_Not a problem, Darcy_.)

"What the heck, Darcy? I never knew you spoke Russian." Jane exclaimed. Darcy looked at her phone again and she saw that Mihael had sent her a picture of the head honcho of the whore house. His name was Sergei Bartov and he was easy to spot with his bright red hair. Perfect. He had also sent her the elevator's specs, which she would need if she was going to hack the security system. They used an OTIS elevator key, which she could get ahold of.

"That was actually Serbian. I am a political advisor, Jane. Communicating with other people is my job. Now if you excuse me, I have to pop out for a second. I'll leave dinner here, but I need to get going." Darcy said distractedly.

"Where might you be off to at this hour?" Thor said.

"I have to visit a friend down in Queens." She said. Thor nodded and she went upstairs and into her room. She took a handgun with her and strapped it to her thigh. Darcy took an electronic patch with her, which she would attach to the control panel. It would disable all cameras, leaving the job clean. Darcy pulled out her drawer and in the back was an assortment of keys. They were an accumulation of all the keys she had collected from searching for Regina. She never let go of any of them because she knew that she would need them for future purposes. Darcy found the right key and took her phone, a cable, a vial with a sort of substance in it, and a pair of flats and went on her way.

After hopping into a taxi, she arrived at Waterfront Towers. Darcy went into the elevator, pulled out a pair of latex gloves, and took out her key. She put it in and the elevator went into maintenance mode. Darcy pressed the unmarked button on the side and the elevator went down to a tiny room with a laptop on the desk and numerous tools scattered about. She opened up a panel in the side of the room and took out the electronic patch. Darcy attached it to the control panel and it quickly began to break the security codes. This left the camera system vulnerable. She turned on the laptop and saw the Stark Industries logo as the background. Was the Waterfront Towers one of Tony's real estate projects? Hopefully he didn't have a high tech security system installed. She plugged her phone in and waited for it to load. Darcy used some software Mihael had made to break into the cameras and wiped out everything that had happened in the last hour. She pressed a button on her phone and the patch beeped, disabling the cameras for exactly one hour.

Darcy grabbed the patch and scratched a little itch on her cheek. She didn't notice that she had left a grease stain on her cheek. Darcy wiped the panel and laptop clean before finally going up to the fifteenth floor. She put her gloves in her pocket and went out. It turned out to be a strip club. The dark room was full of flashing lights and gyrating bodies. Darcy dodged numerous drunken people and went straight for a bar stool. She sat there, looking like an innocent ingenue. Darcy spoke to no one and ignored any unwanted advances.

She glanced around the darkened room and found her target sitting under a dimly lit table. Sergei Bartov would be attractive, if it only weren't for the fact that he ran a whore house. From the way that he had women around him, she assumed that he was a charmer. Darcy would get her information and slip away unnoticed. She didn't want to kill anyone in the process but was ready to do so if the situation called for it.

Darcy locked eyes with Sergei and he looked at her curiously and she pretended to look bored. He motioned for her to sit with him and dismissed the two women sitting with him.

"Hello there." She said as she sat with him.

"Hey there, cutie. You want a drink? It's on me." He asked.

"Hm, some Chardonnay sounds nice." She said. He yelled at a passing waiter and he came back with two wine glasses and a bottle of Chardonnay. Darcy caught him ogling her chest and she rolled her eyes. What a douche. He put his arm around her and she kept a faraway expression on her face.

"Something troubling you, miss?" He said. She could practically smell the alcohol coming off his breath. Darcy turned to face him and gave him a small smile.

"I've just had a tough day. Thank you for asking. What's your name?" She said.

"Sergei Bartov. Yours?"

"My name is Annika Zielkov," She lied.

"Do you live around here?" Sergei said.

"I live here, yes. I work at a law firm in town." Darcy said.

"Ah. You're very pretty, Miss Annika." He slurred.

"Thank you, Mr. Bartov. You're quite handsome yourself." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. Darcy forced herself to scoot closer to him and he lowered his arm. She felt him tracing circles near the small of her back and inwardly cringed. That was the one spot she hated anyone touching. Darcy fought the urge to scream and kept a tight smile on her face. Sergei kissed the back of her neck and she squirmed uncomfortably.

"Shall we go?" He slurred. She gave him a smile and stood up. He grabbed his suitcase and they stumbled into the elevator with her. Sergei pinned her to a wall and began kissing her roughly. Darcy had to hold back her fury and was forced to make out with him. He tasted like cigarettes and alcohol, which was not a very pleasant combination. He tried to slip his hand up her dress but she slammed her foot on his toe. This was too much. She hated it when men tried to take advantage of her. Darcy heard the elevator doors open and he led her to a room. When they got inside his apartment, Darcy put him in a headlock and flipped him over. She cursed when she felt the sharp edge of the pistol dig into her thigh. Darcy used her finger to loosen the strap and wiped the sweat off her brow, leaving a small streak of red on her face. She took his tie and tied his wrists. Darcy put her foot on top of him and glared at him menacingly.

"You bitch! Who sent you?" He yelled.

"You run this club and you also run the prostitution business in Queens. My contact says here that a girl named Regina transferred here. Where is she?" Darcy said calmly.

"Who do you work for? That information shouldn't be leaked!" Sergei exclaimed.

"I work with a very good intelligence agency. Now, where is she?" Darcy said calmly.

"I have her transfer papers in my suitcase." He stammered. Darcy nodded and popped it open. She looked through the papers until she found one with the name Regina on it. It said:

**_Regina Rose Stewart_**

_Age: 26_

_Sex: F_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Weight: 113 lbs_

_Preference: Males_

_Health: Clean; no history of STD-_

No, this wasn't what she was looking for! Darcy tossed down the papers in annoyance and sighed. Another dead trail. She stood up and shut the suitcase. Darcy thought about leaving but looked back at her at her target.

"If I left now...would you kill me, Mr. Bartov?" She said softly.

"I would send my men after you and they would kill you on sight. If you leave, I can assure you that I will hunt you down and kill you." He hissed. Darcy let out a sigh and shook her head. She couldn't leave evidence that could kill her or endanger her friends. Even though she wanted no blood shed tonight, this one was necessary. Darcy took the forgotten vial out of her pocket and came close.

"Say ah, Mr. Bartov." She said.

"What is that? Get the hell away from me!" He yelled. Darcy forced his mouth open and squeezed the dropper. Inside the bottle was ricon, a type of poison made from beans. It was lethal and just a drop could kill you. However, it was hard to detect in an autopsy and very easily overlooked. In a matter of minutes, Sergei Bartov lay dead on the floor of his apartment. She put her gloves on and tied his tie back on. Darcy wiped everything clean and made her way out.

She opened up her phone and checked the time. It was 7:44 PM. She had left the house at around 6 and still had thirty minutes to spare until the cameras started recording again. She hailed a taxi and told the driver to head to her home on 5th Avenue.

Darcy slipped quietly into the house and heard Thor and Jan in the kitchen. She crept up the stairs and went to her bedroom. Darcy got dressed in her house clothes and put all of her supplies back. She finally came out of her bedroom and went into the kitchen to grab dinner.

"Oh, you're back! When did that happen?" Jane said.

"Oh, about fifteen minutes ago. Have you guys eaten?" She said.

"We weren't in the mood for eating yet so we decided to wait till you got back." Jane said. Darcy shrugged and poured herself a glass of water. Thor called Loki down for dinner and they all sat at the table. She started to eat her dinner but felt eyes on her and looked up to see them all staring at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Darcy joked.

"There is a smear of blood on your face." Thor said frankly. The smile slowly faded from her face and she touched her forehead. Darcy looked at her fingers and swore loudly. There was a smear of blood on her face, at the part that was covered up by her bangs. Damn it, why didn't she notice this earlier?

"Is that...grease too? Where did you get this?" Jane said curiously. Darcy felt her touch the side of her face and she could see them staring accusingly at her. Her cheeks flamed red and she stood up suddenly.

"I went to Queens to help fix my friend's motorcycle earlier and I guess I hurt myself while doing it! Silly me." She said, laughing nervously.

"You're lying." Loki said from across the table. Darcy shot him a glare and crossed her arms across her chest.

"How would you know?" She said defensively.

"I'm the god of lies. I'm sure I would know whether someone is lying to me or not." Loki replied casually.

"If you were going off to fix a motorcycle, wouldn't you dress in more practical clothing? You walked out of here in your work clothes. That's not exactly practical, Darcy." Jane stated. Darcy couldn't argue with that and she knew that she was fighting a losing battle.

"It's better to just not ask. It was an accident, nothing more." Darcy said firmly. She quickly went up to the bathroom and washed her face off. Darcy went back downstairs to endure a silent and awkward dinner. Jane looked like she wanted to ask more about it but she didn't say anything. Darcy cleaned up the plates in silence and hoped that no one would mention this incident again. Thankfully, it seemed to be forgotten because the next morning, neither Jane, Thor or Loki, said anything.

However, the seed of doubt had been planted. Loki certainly found Darcy a lot more interesting and wondered what she could possibly be hiding. Her demeanor suggested that she was hiding something.

But what?

* * *

Ooh, Loki has spotted a secret! Will he find out what Darcy is? Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out :)

Oh and the song I mentioned in here and in the front cover is called **Angel With A Shotgun** by **The Cab**, in case any of you were wondering. The title is based off of the song too.

**Don't forget to try and come up with a last name for Darcy!** Oh, and reviews are nice too :)

-uniquename200


End file.
